Pokéstar Studios
Pokéstar Studios is an area in southwestern Unova situated north of Virbank City whose function as a movie studio replaces the Pokémon Musical function of ''Black and White'' in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, allowing the player to choose a script and enact various scenes to create a movie. Roxie's father appears in one movie but fails to obtain a good ending. The bad outcome makes him give up on an acting career. Sabrina co-stars with you in the Mystery Doors of the Magical Land series and Brycen in the Brycen-Man series created in the Pokéstar Studios. Making movies To make a movie, the player walks into an area with a green screen and faces a person in a motion capture suit. Here the player enters a battle scene where he/she uses their Pokémon against the character in the motion capture suit. In battle, the player will get a variety of script options to follow and these options will determine the course of the movie. Once the script is run through, the movie is complete and the player can watch the result. Special Shine After you've completed a movie, you have the ability to enter the movies with your own Pokémon. However, if you deviate from the script and say things out of character but ultimately don't fail the mission, then you will get the "Strange" ending of the movies. An example would be defeating Brycen-Man's Pokémon within the "Brycen-Man Strikes Back" movie. If you successfully accomplish this, your Pokémon will have a special intro animation that will show a star bouncing upwards as the Pokémon enters battle. This also will make the crowd happier if the Pokémon with the special shine is in another movie. If your shiny party Pokémon participate in "strange" ending movies then their sparkling upon entering battle will no longer appear, instead being replaced by the bouncing star introduction instead. Anime Pokéstar Studios debuted in the anime episode BW084. List of PokeStar/Pokewood Movies series 1: Brycen-Man series-Super Hero Films.- Action/Adventure 2: Full Metal Cop series-Thief Villain Films.-Adventure 3: Invaders series-Space Cadet/City Protector Hero Films.-Sci-Fi/Action 4: Big Monster series- Space Cadet/City Protector Hero Films.-Sci-Fi/Action 5: Time Gate Traveler Series.- Scientist/Lab Professor Hero Films.- Sci-Fi 6: Spanish-Amor a Primera Vista. English- Trainer and Pokémon, That Love .- School Kid/Student Hero Films.- Romance 7: German-Die Pforten des Zauberreichs English- The Magical Kingdom's Mysterious Door Series.- Royalty Hero Films.- Fantasy 8: Japanese: The Giant Woman!- English- ＯＬ The Giant!! Series.- School Kid/ Student Hero Films.- Comedy/Drama 9.La Nebbia Rossa (English-The Nightmarish Red Mist).-School Kid/Student Hero Films- Horror 10: An Unforgettable Memory Series.-Scientist/Lab Professor Hero Films- Sci-Fi 11: Ghost Eraser Series.-School Kid/Student Hero Films- Horror/Sci-Fi All Movies Are In Order. List of references to real movies *''Full Metal Cop is a reference to ''RoboCop ''or ''Full Metal Jacket. *''Big Monster'' is a reference to Godzilla. *''Time Gate Traveler is a reference to ''Planet of the Apes and The Time Machine. *''The Giant Woman is a reference to ''Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. *''Ghost Eraser is a reference to ''Ghost Busters. List of costumes 1:Riolu Kid/Riolu Girl. 2:The Space Cadet/City Protector. 3:Lab Professor/Scientist. 4:Prince/Princess. 5:School Kid/Student. 6: Thief Villain. Pokéstar sprites Nate Rosa Category:Unova locations Category:Articles needing more information Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations